Never Going to Stop Loving Him
by CloudwatcherNumbuh7
Summary: Belle is finding comfort with Will but she knows she'll never stop loving Rumple. So she finds away that she can finally see her true love once more even if it's not the real Rumple.
1. Chapter 1

POV: Belle

_He's never coming back. _

That thought alone runs through my mind at least once a day since I made my husband leave Storybrooke. It's been two weeks and I feel like my heart has been breaking ever since. It's my fault alone, no one else is to blame. Once again I find myself sitting at Granny's in the booth that he and I had our first date but that's my own secret because no one else seems to know the reason why I sit here and I would rather keep it that way.

The first week I boarded myself inside my now lonely, lifeless house. Ruby and Henry came by the first couple of days, knocking on the door trying to get me outside. I couldn't bring myself to face anyone and thankfully after a few days they both stopped trying. I don't know how long I cried or if I did at all. That whole week was nothing but a hazy blur filled with a hollowness that threatened to engulf me whole if I let it.

_I'll never see him again. _

Slowly I pulled myself together and I vowed to myself that I would not let myself stop living. It was pointless to cry over someone that was gone forever. Even if I knew deep down in my heart of hearts I would never stop loving him I knew that I had to at least try to piece my broken heart back together. And even if I never found love again at least I can say that I tried.

So here I am at Granny's same booth just as every day. Ruby brings me my regular ice tea. I smile brightly and thank her. Ruby returned the smile and went back to work. I love Ruby she's my closest friend here but sometimes she only took things at face value. She figured that I was already over Rumple because I was back to my usual pleasant self on the outside but on the inside I was still crying and yelling in pain, not that I would ever admit that to her. That would normally be something I would share with…Rumple.

_It's all my fault._

"Earth to Belle!" Ruby called through my thoughts, waving a hand in front of my face. Blinking a few times I turned to her to see that she was giving me a worrying look.

"Are you okay?" She asked gently.

"I'm fine. Just lost in thought I guess." I smiled, every bit of it forced but she didn't need to know that.

"Well I was going to let you know that Mr. Scarlet over there at that table has been stealing glances at you. Why don't you go talk to him?" She smirked. My brain went blank at what she said. I didn't even know what to say to her. A lump was forming in my throat and tears were burning my eyes. Looking back at my ice tea, I gathered my thoughts and blinked back my tears.

_Stop crying. _

Shaking my head, I took a few deep drinks of my tea and somehow was able to smile at Ruby. She was still standing beside me, smirking innocently having no idea the hell she was putting me through but I found myself saying okay and walking over to Will Scarlet.

"This seat taken?" I asked shyly, barely able to keep the damn smile on my face. He looked my way and gave me an easy grin.

"Nope and I would welcome the company of such a beautiful woman." I wanted to run away and cling to Rumple's pillow and cry my eyes out but I made myself stay strong, I had to let him go at least a little bit. Taking the seat next to Will I found that he was an easy person to talk to but I couldn't help but wish that I was with Rumple.

A few weeks passed. The talks between Will and I were becoming easier to stomach but I still felt like my heart was bleeding. He was actually able to really make me smile and laugh which was quite a feat.

_My heart is still hurting._

Every morning Will would bring a coffee to me at the shop and we would banter back and forth. It became our regular routine and just for a little while my thoughts of Rumple were silenced but they were always in the front of my mind. One morning though he came in somber and serious.

"Belle I need to ask you something." He said. I looked at him surprised but put the book down that I was reading and gave him my full attention.

"Yes?"

"Would you go on a date with me?" I felt my breath leave me and a hollowness took over my heart but I plastered on a face smile and nodded. He grinned at me and took my hands into his.

"Really Belle?" He asked.

"Yes." I whispered. I hoped I sounded happier then what I really felt and it seemed I did because his smile never fell.

"Okay. Well what do you say Granny's tonight at eight?"

"Sounds good to me." I said still feeling nothing.

That night I arrived at Granny's and saw that Will was waiting for me outside at the entrance. He held the door for me and ushered me inside, ever the gentleman but I couldn't help but think about a certain other man that would have done the same thing for me.

_He's gone. So stop thinking about him. _

"Here we are my lady." Will gestured to a booth right behind the one where Rumple and I had our own date. Grinning at him I sat down looked through the menu even though I already knew what I was going to get. Honestly the only reason I took so long looking at it was because some part of me wanted to imagine that I was here with someone else and that was easy when you didn't see the person sitting across from you.

_This is isn't fair to Will._

"What can I get you?" Ruby asked. I ordered my usual burger, fries and ice tea. Will got the lasagna with a coke. For a few moments neither of us spoke and I sincerely didn't want to be the first to talk. Thankfully our drinks arrived but that didn't really help with our nonexistence conversation.

"Listen Belle. I know you really don't want to be. At least not with me." Will told me straight to the point. I looked up from my tea that I was staring at.

"What? Of course I want to be here Will. If I didn't want to be here I would have told you no." I told him, looking at him confused. He smirked at me and shook his head.

"Okay. Let me rephrase. You pushed yourself to be here when I know that you would rather be here with your true love." He told me gently. I felt the smile I was trying so hard to keep on my face finally slip away and stared at him.

"And how do you know this?" I asked sounding hollow.

"Because I'm in the same boat. The red queen, Anastasia, she's my true love. I thought I had changed her to be a better person. I was blinded by my love because she banished me from Wonder Land. And believe me when I say this Belle that I wish more than anything that I was here with her." The look in his eyes reminded me of someone. Looking out the window I realized the look in his eyes were the same as mine. He had that same hollowed, pained look that only losing your true love could cause.

_He understands._

Reaching over I gently put my hand on top of his and gave him a weak real smile but it was real none the less. After that our date surprising lightened up and we enjoyed the rest of the evening. It was also that night that we shared our first kiss outside my house. It was nice but I could not stop myself from thinking that Rumple was a better kisser. I didn't feel bad about that thought because I knew that Will was most likely thinking about Anastasia. That's how our strange relationship started.

It was an easy going and it wasn't going anywhere beyond kissing. Rumple was still the first and last thing I thought about and my broken heart was nothing more than a dull ache. But it still wasn't enough for neither Will nor I. We still missed our true loves. Looking into some of Rumple's old spell books I found a potion that would be able to help hopefully.

"Did you bring some of her hair?" I asked Will when he came to the back of the shop where I was just finishing up the potion.

"Yes but are you sure this will work?" He asked.

"It's worth a try." I told him without looking up from what I was doing. Taking a jacket of Rumple's I plucked a single hair and put it in one of the two vials.

"Put her hair into his one and then we drink." I explained. He nodded and did as I told him. Both vials turned to a light violet color and according to the book that meant it was ready. Gently picking up the one that I put Rumple's hair in I gave it to Will and I took the other.

"Bottoms up." He joked, trying to break the tension. Drinking it in one gulp I grimaced it tasted like a mixture between rotten eggs and strawberries.

"Anastasia?" Will whispered. Looking at him I saw Rumple looking back at me. Tears sprang to my eyes.

"Rumple?" He rushed over to me and kissed me deeply. I had missed him so much. He pulled back and smiled at me.

"It worked didn't it?" Rumple asked in Will's voice.

_This isn't the real Rumple._

"Yes, the potion worked." I smiled back. Gently pulling away from him I walked over to the nearest mirror and saw myself looking back. With this potion it only affected the people that drank it. The person who drinks it sees the person of the hair that they added to the potion. And everyone else is none the wiser. We look like our normal selves.

"How long will this last Belle?" Rumple-Will asked.

"For a few days, a week if we're lucky." I explained. Turning back to Will, I had to remind myself that this wasn't really Rumple no matter how much he looked like him. "Remember Will, we did this so we could see our loves but under any circumstances do we anything beyond kissing. For the time being." I added.

"I know I remember." He added. Once again he kissed me but it wasn't the way the real Rumple would kiss me but it was the best I could get so I would take it. Smiling up at him I walked around him to the front of the shop to lock up. Rumple-Will was right behind. Walking over to a mobile that was hanging in the front window I glanced over at Rumple.

"What are you grinning about?" I asked, not able to keep myself from smiling.

"I was just thinking of how much you look like her." He whispered and kissed me once again. Stepping away from the window I looked around and sighed.

"What is it Belle?" He asked gently. Turning around I leaned into Rumple's-Will's embrace and let a few tears fall.

"I wish he was here Will. I still love him and I can't seem to stop myself." I whimpered.

"I know Belle. I know." His voice broke at the end and I felt a few tears land on the top of my head. He really did understand where I was coming from. Will missed his true love as much as I'm missing mine. And together maybe we could grow stronger but for the moment we let each other hold onto our true loves that weren't really there, no matter how much we wish they were.

* * *

**Hello to anyone and everyone. Just for the record I am completely against Scarlet Beauty, I will ship Rumbelle until the ship sinks. I still believe in them but like always something has to get in the way of their happily ever after. This is just my idea of how Belle could have moved on so quickly and Will too for that matter. So I hoped that you all enjoyed this and I might turn this into more than a one-shot but I'm not sure, let me know what you people think. Thanks for reading and all reviews are welcomed! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

POV: Belle

I beamed over the table at Will, who still looked like my husband. This was our first official date since we took the potion so we looked like each other's true loves and so far no one else seemed to notice what we have done. I had to stop myself a few times from calling him Rumple and I believe that Will was having the same problem I was having, wanting to call me Anastasia. We ate a nice meal and when asked for dessert I ordered Rumple's favorite without thinking twice.

The horrified look that came over my husband's-Will's face when Ruby sat the fat slice of Rumple's favorite chocolate cake in front of us, felt like I was getting hit with a dose of reality, I had forgotten for a moment that he wasn't really here. Tears started welling in my eyes. I blinked them back and smiled brighter than the situation called for but it was the only thing keeping me together.

"You have to try this it's so good." I added a giggle at the end. I knew I was laying it on thick but I couldn't let people think something was up. Will didn't have a chance to say anything to me before Killian showed up. I did introductions for both men but I had a gut feeling that they already knew each other. Killian basically shoved Will over to sit next to him. Anger was coming off of Killian in waves, I felt for a moment that he was going to gut Will with his hook. I wasn't really paying attention to what the two men were whispering about I didn't have to, to see and sense that they both hated each other. There was defiantly a story there.

"Actually I'm here for Belle. Could we speak privately?" He asked. I was pulled out of my thoughts and nodded numbly.

"Sure." We both got up from the table and went into another room. As soon as it was just the two of us the anger seemed to drain from Killian. And he started telling me how we had to keep the dagger safe from the three evil witches. Just in case if they had an inkling to bring Rumple back and control him. I felt my heart stop for a second. I never thought of the possibility of seeing Rumple again, it made me want to cheer from happiness and cry my eyes out. He asked if I knew where is was and I nodded, too shocked to say anything.

"Okay. I hate to cut your date short but I think it would be better if we went ahead and took care of this dagger business as soon as possible. If that's okay with you love."

"Of course. Just let me go tell Will and we can get going." Stepping around him I went back to the main dining room, Rum-Will was still patiently waiting for me. Looking at him now I wondered why I didn't see how much Will wasn't like Rumple. He was wearing clothes that Rumple wouldn't be caught dead in. And his posture wasn't the greatest either.

"Hey Will." I smiled, walking over to him. "I'm sorry but something came up and I have to go help Killian with something. I hope you don't mind." I added.

"It's okay. Go do what you got to do. I got the bill." Standing up he softly kissed my lips.

"I'll call you later." I smiled.

"I'll be waiting." He winked in a un-Rumple way and walked to the register. I glanced down at the table and saw that the cake had not been touched. The ache in my heart took over for a moment but I pushed it down.

"Are you okay love?" Killian asked from behind me, making me jump slightly.

"I'm fine. Just lost in thought, that's been happening a lot lately." I mumbled. Pulling a smile back on my face I turned to Killian and grabbed his hand and I felt an instant heat take over me. "Let's go."

"After you." He gestured with his hook. Letting go of his hand I felt the heat leave me, I hadn't felt anything like that since Rumple had caught me in his arms after I fell off that latter. Shaking my head I tried to clear my head of that feeling.

"Something in your hair?" Killian joked behind me.

"Just trying to shake a thought." I answered somberly. We didn't say anything else on the walk to the Cadillac and thankfully classical music was going in the car so I didn't have to worry about keeping up a conversation. For some reason though I felt like we didn't even have to say anything to talk and I had only felt that way around one person, so I had no idea why I had that same feeling around this man who had one point tried to kill me and shot me in the shoulder.

"We're getting close." I told him while turning off the music. Shortly before we reached the spot it started to rain. Pulling over I reached into the back and got my jacket. Walking side by side we made our way to last real piece of my husband I had left in this town. Kneeling down I dug through the sand and took the dagger from its hiding place and was about to hand it over to Killian when a startling thought came to me.

"What if Rumple's already here?" I asked with wide eyes. "This is my only protection against him." Never once did I think that Rumple would hurt but after what I did to him I would not blame him if he wanted to, if I was in his position I might want his blood. After voicing my worry I saw something flash in Killian's eyes, something close to pain but I must have been seeing things.

"If you're truly worried, why don't you call for him? If he is indeed in Storybrooke he'll have no choice but to show himself."

I nodded. Taking a deep breath and steeling my nerves I summoned him. For the first couple of seconds I waited, gripping the dagger tight enough to where my knuckles turned white. After a few more moments and nothing happened I let out a breath that I wasn't aware I was holding. Turned to Killian I handed him the dagger. He explained to me that he had to hide it somewhere that no one knew where it was and to do that I had to leave.

"I'll head back to the shop when I'm done hiding it." I nodded and went back to the car. The dagger was in good hands but for the life me I could not help but think that Killian was acting different but I couldn't place my finger on what it was. Plus that weird feeling I got when I held his hand was something that made me even more confused. My mind kept going over everything in my mind until I reached the shop and found a beautiful red rose waiting for me right in front of the shop's door.

"Will." I whispered softy. Picking it up I headed inside and placed the rose on the front table and went to the back to change. I was still cold even after getting dried, almost like something wasn't right but I shook it off. Heading back out front I admired the rose and I couldn't help but think of the first time Rumple gave me one back in the Enchanted Forest. I smiled at the thought. I was brought out of my thought when the front door opened.

"It's done." Killian said before I could ask. Turning to him I smiled.

"Okay good. That's one less thing that we have to worry about."

"Yes. Now I need a pirate's promise from you." Without another word he gently grasped my wrist and put it over his heart. He placed his hand over mine and looked me in the eyes and for a brief moment I felt like I was looking in Rumple's eyes but in a blink of an eye it was gone.

"We cannot tell anyone of this nor to each other from this day on. Do I have you're word?" He asked, completely serious.

"You have my word."

"And you have mine." He said. In an instant that seriousness was gone and replaced with…shyness? For some reason he reminded me of the first time I hugged Rumple after he spared Robin Hood but then again everything reminded me of Rumple. Quickly turning away from Killian I tried to hide what I was hiding.

"Is that from you're admirer?" He asked suddenly. I smiled lightly and nodded.

"Yeah. Will." I said, turning back to face him, not wanting to be rude.

"Oh yes. How is that going? Are you completely over the old crocodile?" He asked awkwardly, once again reminding me of Rumple for some odd reason. I felt the smile slip from my face as I looked up at him.

"I can never truly be over him. I will always love him, there's nothing I can do about that but for right now Will is just a nice change. He makes me smile." I answered honestly, not sure where it came from.

"Ah. Well I will take my leave. See you later Belle." He said while he was leaving.

"What did Will do to you?" I asked before he got to far. Killian stopped in tracks but didn't turn to me.

"He took something precious from me." He mumbled darkly. I was startled by how hostile he sounded but I kept that to myself. A second after Killian left my phone started going off. I looked and saw it was Will.

"Hello?" I smiled.

"_Why hello dear lady." _

"I thought I told you I would call you?" I smirked.

"_You did but I just wanted to call and make sure that that pirate was keeping his hook to himself." _I could not stop myself from giggling at that.

"Don't worry, he was a complete gentleman." For a few minutes we talked about nothing really. In the back of mind I couldn't help thinking about how Killian reminded me so much of Rumple tonight but I didn't dwell on it because I knew I was never going to see my Rumple again. While keeping a cheery voice on the line I let a few tears slip down my face. Will was none the wiser.

* * *

POV: Rumpelstiltskin

As soon as I saw Hook by himself I took the opportunity to knock him out with a sleeping spell and teleported him to Ms. Swan's bed where he would most likely stay for the rest of night and if not would give me enough time to get done what I needed done. And he wouldn't remember anything.

Disguising myself as the bloody pirate I walked into Granny's and saw Belle beaming at the same bastard I found her kissing the night before. She looked shocked to see me or Hook but she was still stunning. This was my first time seeing her up close since I came back to town so I had to mentally kick myself in the ass to remind myself why I was here. Shoving this Will idiot over I sat down next to him, wanting nothing more than to plug Hook's hook into his skull but I was fairly sure that would blow my cover so I kept my head.

Looking at the cake on the table I was half tempted to take a bite but I resisted, which was even more of a challenge considering it was my favorite dessert. Finally getting Belle alone I was able to set my plan into action. Which meant I had to lie to her and that killed me but it was for our happy ending so I pushed through. She went out to talk to Will, when I saw him kiss her, my blood boiled but I took a deep breath. Belle looked at the piece of cake on the table and a sad look settled on to her face. Without thinking I walked over to her and asked if she was okay.

"I'm fine. Just lost in thought, that's been happening a lot lately." She mumbled. Her voice sounded so small and upset I wanted nothing more than to hold her close. She took my hand and I felt our spark between us reignite. Suppressing a shudder I basked in our love that I thought was lost.

"Let's go." She smiled.

"After you." I waved with my hook. She let go of my hand, the heat was lost but the spark was still there in the air and I could not be happier but I hid that fact. On the walk to the car she started shaking her head back in forth and I felt myself smile for the first time in a while, watching her be so adorable.

"Something in your hair?" I quipped.

"Just trying to shake a thought." She told me somberly. I couldn't help but think I had something to do with her change of mood so I stayed quiet. When we got in the car I found that the radio was still set to my classical music station. I felt tears gather in my eyes but willed them back. I wanted so badly to ask Belle why she hadn't changed the station but I resisted and listened to the soothing music of Chopin. Looking out the window I let myself imagine that everything was back to normal but it couldn't last.

"We're almost there." She said while turning the music off. Rain started coming down I was tempted to offer Belle Hook's jacket but she was already getting one from the back seat. While she was reaching back her shirt raised up on her and I saw a glimpse of her bare stomach. Turning away from her I got out of the car, I could not get distracted. She walked beside me and kneeled down, digging through the sand. I kept myself somewhat distant from her not wanting to seem too desperate or eager.

She pulled the dagger from the ground and was about to hand it to me when a look of fear came over her.

"What if Rumple's already here?" She asked, her stunning blue eyes bright with fear. "This is my only protection against him."

I felt my heart break from her words. Under any circumstances would I ever hurt her and yet here she is, standing in front of me with such a look in her eyes. Tears were burning my eyes but thankfully because of the rain it wasn't noticeable. Staring at her for a few moment I was too shocked to speak but I found my voice thankfully.

"If you're truly worried, why don't you call for him? If he is indeed in Storybrooke he'll have no choice but to show himself." She nodded and gripped my dagger tightly. She was frightened. That wasn't even a question. I never meant to cause her this much pain. I felt the magic of the dagger around me when she summoned me but it didn't do anything. She sighed in relief when I didn't appear in front of her and handed me the dagger. I told I was going to hide it and I would meet her back at the shop. She nodded and left without a word.

Having the dagger back in my hands was a powerful feeling. Snapping my fingers I found myself in front of the shop and placed a rose in front of the door. It was underhanded but it was going to my opening to ask Bell about her admirer without giving myself away. After that I went around the shop and sat in the shadows waiting for her.

Looking down at the hand that she held earlier that night I could not help but remember that feeling of our spark between us. It was something honestly I thought I would never I would feel again but I was mistaking. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a car door shutting. I heard the front door of the shop open and I sat quietly waiting for about ten minutes. I had to make sure I was convincing or maybe it was the coward in me peeking his ugly head. After taking a deep breath I stood and went to the door. Hesitating for a few seconds until I finally stepped inside. Belle had her back to me but she still was able to make my knees weak.

"It's done." I told her simply. She turned to me beaming from ear to ear.

"Okay good. That's one less thing that we have to worry about."

"Yes. Now I need a pirate's promise from you." Before I could lose my nerve I gently took her small hand and put it over my heart. And I put mine over hers. Looking her in the eyes, I felt like I could lose myself in them.

"We cannot tell anyone of this nor talk to each other about it from this day on. Do I have you're word?" I asked, trying to play up the pirate bit.

"You have my word." In that moment she reminded me of the first time I made a deal with her. When I took her in exchange for the saving her home and the same determined, stubborn look was still in her eyes.

"And you have mine." I let my hand fall away from her heart and she turned away from me just as quickly.

"Is that from you're admirer?" I asked, knowing it wasn't. She nodded.

"Yeah. Will." She said, turning back to me.

"Oh yes. How is that going? Are you completely over the old crocodile?" I asked trying to sound natural. Belle's smile faded.

"I can never truly be over him. I will always love him, there's nothing I can change about that but for right now Will is just a nice change. He makes me smile." I was stunned by her words but I willed myself to act normal.

"Ah. Well I will take my leave. See you later Belle." I told her, wanting to get away from her.

"What did Will do to you?" She asked suddenly. I stopped and grinded my teeth together.

"He took something precious from me." I told her through my clenched jaws and left before she could ask anything else.

Watching Belle through the window of my shop and seeing her laugh with someone who wasn't me was one of the most painful things that I had ever had to endure. After a minute or two I couldn't take it I walked away. I could have easily teleported myself back to the cabin but I needed a walk to clear my head. To know she wasn't truly over me was a great relief to me. But for the time being if this Will bastard was able to make her smile in my place for the time being I suppose he wasn't all bad but if he got in way of getting Belle back in any way I will not be as understanding.

* * *

**Hello to everyone! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter to Never Going to Stop Loving Him. I know this is a long chapter but there was so much that went on in the last episode I wanted to write it in both of their point of views. Hope you all enjoyed! And like always reviews are welcomed :)**


End file.
